Back to You
by iluvkyleb18
Summary: Kenny feels he will never be forgiven by his friends over Stan's death. He gets a crazy idea, & goes right into action to make it successful. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1: Kenny's Plan

**~Hello, people! This story is a sequel to my first story "Now we're Jack & Jill, Again", & it was requested to be written from Coyote Smith. The plotline, & everything. So, this is for you, Coyote! I hope you like it! **

Back to You

Kenny was feeling completely hopeless. How could've he been so stupid that day? He never really let his poorness get in the way, unless it was brought up & mocked by Cartman, but goddamn. This went too far.

Kenny was in his room, playing with a kitchen knife, twirling the tip on the sheets of his bed. Which was, of course, putting little tears into the sheets. His eyes were looking nowhere, but the twirling knife. Round & round & round…. He was in a position where he looked very bored. Although, he wasn't.

He had run out of ideas to make up Stan's death to his friends, but they just wouldn't buy it. From (cheap) apology gifts, to torturing himself in front of his friends until he died. All of those plans were useless. Also considering the fact that they didn't remember Kenny killing himself.

So then, he got, what he thought, was a brilliant idea.

_Hey! If I kill myself, I could go to heaven, & plead to have Stan back! Then, my friends will forgive me for sure! Fuck yeah! _Kenny thought.

Kenny picked up the knife in a fist, & just as he was about to jab it in his gut, a shotgun bullet broke through his window, & hit the back of his head. He died instantly.

So, he was going to die anyway. ^_^

…

"Goddammit! You killed Kenny, you stupid bastards!" Kyle shouted out his bedroom window in perfect timing.

Jimbo & Ned were chasing down a deer that escaped the woods, & was running on the streets.

"MMMMM Oops, our bad." Ned apologized in a monotone voice through his electric voice box.

"Sorry, Kyle! I missed!" Jimbo yelled, as he was running down the street.

"Heh heh. SURE you did…" Kyle replied to himself in a deep voice.

Just then, Ike came through the door.

"Hi, bwobor!" Ike greeted.

"Get out of my room, Ike." Kyle ordered with an angry tone. "NOW."

"I'm scared! Help me!" Ike said, quivering.

Kyle slouched off his bed, & walked up to Ike, very closely. To the point to where their faces were about 2 inches apart.

"Look." Kyle said, sternly. "I don't play games, ok? I don't FUCK with my own brother, & I certainly don't bother him when I'm scared of a goddamned, MOTHERFUCKING, COCK-ASS, SPIDER!"

There was a long silence between the two boys.

"KYLE! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Kyle could hear his mom yell from downstairs.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ike wailed, running to his room.

And Kyle was left standing there, not looking ashamed the tiniest bit. Just staring at the ground, where Ike was standing, just moments ago.

Sheila Broflovski was bolting up the stairs so loud, you could hear her high-heals being tortured all the way up.

Not long after the high-heal-torturing, Sheila was standing tall in front of Kyle, with her arms crossed, & an angry glare looking down at him.

"Kyle?! Who taught you to use that kind of language in this house?" Sheila projected fiercely.

Kyle, not looking up at her, replied, "Nowhere."

"Kyle, you get in your room, & DO NOT come out for the rest of the night! You hear me, young man?" Sheila responded, not sounding the least bit convinced.

Kyle then mumbled something inaudible, & slammed his door.

"What was that? What did you say Kyle?!'' Sheila shouted through the door. "Open this door, RIGHT NOW!"

But, Kyle never answered. Eventually, Sheila gave up, & went into Ike's room to comfort him.

Ever since Stan died, Kyle has become a total bully at school, a decent friend of Cartman's, & a mean, nasty, unbrotherly, could give a damn about anything, punk. Everyone absolutely hated him at school, even Butters. From a list by the girls, he was voted the biggest asshole out of the whole school. But, knowing Kyle now, it took no effect out of him. He picked the list up, literally walked out of the school, & shoved it into the Testaburgers' mailbox. When he came back to school, he pretended like nothing happened. That's how big of an asshole he was.

…

Kenny was now in Hell, exactly the place where he did not want to be. He wanted to be in heaven, so he could plead to God, damn it! He felt very uncomfortable down in Hell. And it's not for the obvious reasons. Kenny didn't like it, because he always got these weird feelings that Satan wanted a gay relationship with him. The feeling would always feel like a mix of nausea, confusion, & everything would start to smell like sweat, & chicken potpies mixed together. That strong odor & feeling would always occur if Satan was nearby. And by "nearby", I mean within 300 feet of Kenny.

"I'll just have to wait another fucking night, I guess." Kenny mumbled to himself. He was sitting on a burning log, but Kenny didn't care about the pain. He was just eager to get out of there.

(The next morning)

The next morning, Kenny woke up in his bed again, without a scratch. His immediate first thought was how he was going to guarantee that the next time he dies, he will go to Heaven. _Maybe, _he thought, _suicide would've done it. But damn Jimbo interrupted me._

He sat up in his bed, & looked out the busted window. God, it was bright for a morning! The gleaming light made him squint his eyes, almost until they were closed shut. He pulled the strings on his parka, & tightened the hood. He hopped out of bed, & looking away, did his best to block out the bright light with his damaged blinds. He did an okay job; a good enough job to allow him to see again.

He headed over to the kitchen for breakfast, & found his mother in the living room, bitching a hissy fit at her husband (again). Kenny knew she wouldn't stop to serve breakfast anytime soon, so Kenny looked in the pantry to see what he could get for himself. He found a box of Cheerios, & took it out of the pantry. He then went to the fridge, & got some milk. He got his own spoon & bowl as well. He poured the cereal in the bowl, then the milk, put the spoon in, & dug in.

Also sitting at the table was his brother & sister, Kevin & Karen. But he didn't feel like talking to them at the moment, so the table was completely silent for the whole time, face down on their food. If they looked up for anything, it was to watch their parents bicker over something unreasonable (as always).

Kenny finished last, & set his bowl in the sink.

"Fuck yew, bitch!" Mr. McCormick yelled at Mrs. McCormick.

"SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!" Mrs. McCormick hollered back.

Kenny had enough of this. Kenny didn't have the tolerance to listen to this shit on a Saturday. He looked in the fridge for something large to throw at them. He found an orange, & grabbed it, tightly in one hand. He closed the fridge door, & aimed at the wall that was on the side of the parents. He was planning to throw the orange right in between their faces, & hit that wall on their side.

Kenny threw the orange, & when the orange hit the wall, it startled the parents, & they stopped arguing. The turned to look to see who threw that, & saw Kenny stare at them for 5 seconds, then walk back into his room.

**~Yes, I know, another awkward ending, but as you can see, I'm not very good at writing endings for a first chapter. Well anyways, I'm sorry if the story was out of character to you, but it's difficult to get into the writing mood after a school day! :p Moving on, leave a review if you liked it, favorite if you loved it, PM to me if you have a suggestion for another story I should write, & I'll write & post Chapter 2 shortly. Thanks! 3**


	2. Chapter 2: WTF Kyle?

**~Back after a long break. School can be SO overwhelming! And I also ripped my toenail off my toe, so it's hard to think when it hurts excruciatingly bad. Well, anyways, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South P- wait, do we really need a disclaimer?**

Back to You (2)

In the nice Saturday morning, Kenny decided to take a little walk. He did just break up a fight between Mr. & Mrs. McCormick, but he knew they would start it up again. So, he figured he'd stay out of the house for the time being.

He came to a stop sign, & then, coincidentally, he saw Kyle on the other side of the street. He was looking downwards, at the pavement, until he saw Kenny, then he smiled what seemed like a warm smile. When the digital sign said "Walk", Kyle sprinted in the street, & to Kenny. When he met the other side, he tightly hugged Kenny & cheered, "Hey! Kenny! I've missed you!"

Kenny grunted as a response to Kyle's unbreathable hug, but hugged back. Kyle finally released Kenny from his grip & asked, "Where have you been, buddy?"

"Well, away from you guys, 'cause you guys have been constantly & annoyingly ignoring me. Where have YOU been?" Kenny asked, sarcastically.

"Oh, nowhere." Kyle exclaimed, strangely. Then there was a pause, as Kyle was still smiling that smile. _Kyle doesn't talk like this, _Kenny thought, _I wonder if there's something wrong with him. He better not be high, or shit._

"Um…..well, I was just going to your house to see if you wanted to hang out or something." Kyle responded as if Kenny had asked him.

"Oh! Um…" Kenny thought for moment. "Uh… wanna come to my place? We can play with my kick-ass Okama Gamesphere!"

"Sure! That would be awesome!" Kyle responded, enthusiastically.

Then they started down the road, back to Kenny's house. They were completely silent on the way there. And on the way, Kenny was constantly making glimpses at Kyle, to keep an eye on him, because of his suspicious behavior (which made Kyle feel very uncomfortable). Kyle would try to look forward the whole time, trying to ignore Kenny's awkward stares at him.

They arrived in under 20 minutes, & Kenny opened the door to his house. Inside, he found his mom & dad fighting again, as was expected by Kenny. But goddamn it, why now?!

"Uhhhhh…." Kyle muttered at the sight of the screeching parents.

"Hold on." Kenny sighed. He then went into the kitchen fridge, to find another orange. He found one, picked it up & shut the fridge door closed, then chucked the orange across the room, & to the parents again.

"Kenny, goddamn it….." Mr. McCormick muttered. He put his arm around his wife, & tried to lead her to their bedroom.

"Get your hands off me, you son of a bitch!" Mrs. McCormick snarled, & shoved his arm off her.

"Oh really? I can't even touch you? What the fuck is wrong with you, whore? I will…." Mr. McCormick retorted, but his argument with his wife was quickly tuned out by Kenny & Kyle, as they went into their own bedroom, to continue their argument in there.

Kenny went over to the TV to set up the game system, as he asked Kyle what game he wanted to play. Kyle responded with an "I don't care.", which didn't help Kenny out all with what game to decide on. So he picked one himself. It was a NASCAR game, & it was his favorite game that he owned.

He set up the game & all that mumbo jumbo, when he felt the sudden need of going to the bathroom.

"Kyle, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back, okay?" he said.

"Okay, then." Kyle accepted with that strange tone.

As soon as Kenny left the room, Kyle's sweet smile turned into an evil smirk.

"Kenny's such an asshole!" Kyle chuckled, quietly.

Kyle immediately sprang from the couch he was sitting on, & went on a frenzy search for Mrs. McCormick's purse. He found it on the kitchen counter, & dove into action. He found her wallet, & snatched all her dollar bills from it. He also found her credit card, & snatched that too.

"Stupid bitch! Heh heh heh…." He muttered, as he headed out the door of the house.

Kenny came back a few minutes later, & was confused why Kyle wasn't there. He stood by the couch for a moment, then went into panic mode.

"What the fuck? Kyle? Kyle!" Kenny shouted as he searched the room. Where was he?! He started running up & down the house, which annoyed his parents enough for them to come out of their bedroom, & scold Kenny.

"Kenny? What the hell is wrong with you?" Mrs. McCormick asked rudely

"KYLE'S GONE! KYLE'S GONE!" Kenny screamed through his hood.

"It's okay, Kenny. Calm down!" Mr. McCormick tried to convince Kenny. "Not to be paranoid or anything, but do you think he would take anything with him?"

"Hell no!" Kenny flared, but then remembered how strange Kyle had acted to him. "….Maybe….."

"Maybe? Oh, no! What if he robbed us?" Mrs. McCormick panicked. Mrs. McCormick, ironically, rushed to her purse to see if she still had all her money. She found her wallet, & it was open! She stared at it for a moment, then checked her money compartment in the wallet.

"My dollars are gone!" she exclaimed through her whiney-sounding voice.

She checked & checked through all her compartments, up to the credit card compartment. Also empty!

"(Gasp) My CREDIT CARD IS GONE!" she cried in shock. "Now we can't pay for food!"

"WHAT?" Kenny gasped.

"Oh, shit! What do we do?! We might have to live on food stamps!" Mr. McCormick quivered.

"Motherfucker!..." Kenny mumbled.

That was it. Kyle was now dead to him! First he ignores him over Stan's death, then he decides to rob his family! Asshole! He was gonna get it, now!

Kenny burst out the door, slamming it behind him. He started sprinting over to Kyle's house. Kyle wasn't going to get away with this! He kept running full speed, nothing was going to stop him! For HE. WAS. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! (in his mind, anyway…) Kyle's sweet ass was going down!

**~Sorry for the short ending, but I hope the ending was actually GOOD this time. Thank you guys for reading this, & additional thanks to Coyote Smith for his review, & his suggestion for this story. I would never have thought of bringing Stan to life again (although it hasn't happened yet) without him. Well, anyways, review what you thought of it, favorite if you loved it, follow if you want more, & if you have an idea on what I should write next, please PM me, & I will hopefully write it. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3: You're Dead to Me, Kyle

**~Hey, it's me, again! To start off, my toe is feeling better, & the nail is growing back fairly fast!**

**Anyways, I got a lovely review from Coyote Smith saying this fight between Kenny & Kyle should be good, & by God, I have made it good! Well, the best I can, anyway. (I've never, ever written a fight scene before….) **

**Enjoy!**

Back to You (3)

_That motherfucker couldn't have gone far!_ He thought, running the fastest he'd ever ran before. He could feel the wind hit his face, even if his face was covered by his hood. There was no wind at all, but it sure did feel like it as he was running.

He ran for a while, but Kyle was nowhere in sight. Kyle must have been running at monstrous speeds to make it THAT far! _He must have made it to his house_, he thought, _goddamn it!_

Kenny began to think as he was running. Why the fuck would Kyle do that? Kyle was the last person to rob a family, I mean, wasn't he the most compassionate? If anything, he was probably nicer than Stan. He would never do this for himself, unless….maybe…..

Kenny screeched to a halt as he processed the thought.

"CARTMAN!" Kenny hollered through his hood. He then turned around, & ran in the direction of Cartman's house. _That son of a bitch! I should've known! _Kenny stated in his head. It was so obvious. Cartman! He would want to steal Kenny's money. But the big pussy didn't do it himself, & he got Kyle to do it for him. WHOA! Wait! He got Kyle to do it for him. How does THAT happen? _I'm sure they're both against me, but since when does Kyle agree to do something for __Cartman__?_

_Maybe Kyle thought it should be done as well! _ Kenny thought angrily, which made him run faster. Cartman had done many horrible things to Kenny, so Kenny was going to let that slide. But Kyle? He was going to kick his ass!

As soon as Kenny gets his hands on Kyle, he's going to- THUD! Kenny tripped over a pebble. He got up, brushed himself off, & continued running.

He finally reached the fat ass's house, & took no hesitation to run up to the door. He knocked about 10 times, then stepped back & waited impatiently. The door was finally opened, & Mrs. Cartman was shown in the doorway. She was in her bathrobe, with messy hair, & drowsy eyes.

"Ooohh, Kenny!" She started off, strangely. "Are you l-looking for Eeeric? (sniffle) He's in the bathro- I mean, basement. Why don't you come on in?"

Kenny entered silently, while Mrs. Cartman closed the door behind him.

"His little buddy, K-Kyle is down there, too. Would you like sssome lemonade?" she added.

"Mm mm." Kenny shook his head in protest. Then he started down the stairs.

"Ok, hon. Have fun!" Mrs. Cartman said sing-songlingly. She then started a rapid giggle & went upstairs. **You can probably imagine where she went. -_- Yeah….**

Kenny felt the strong urge to storm down the stairs, but then thought that maybe if he snuck up on them, it would be better. So he walked quietly down the stairs careful to not make sounds of footsteps. He made it to the bottom stair, but didn't open the door, & put his ear up to the wall, & listened for what they were talking about. Maybe it was a plan, maybe they were actually fighting, & maybe they were eating because they got the money to buy food.

"So who's going to do that?" Kenny heard Kyle's voice say, annoyed. Apparently, they were arguing, or debating, or something.

"Well, it's certainly not going to be me, Kyle." Cartman answered in a calm voice.

"But I just got you your lunch!" And Kenny tensed up at this remark. _They __did__ buy food!_ He thought.

"Kyle, listen. Apparently, you don't know how this works. You see-"

"How WHAT works? This isn't a-"

"Kyle, let me finish. So, I pay you 5 bucks instead of 10, because you're a Jew, & you have plenty of money, then you do a job for me that we both come up with, & the cycle repeats. You understand? So the answer is YOU. YOU, Kyle, will do it."

"NO. No way, dude!"

"Kyle, goddamn it! Do you want the money, or not?"

"This isn't about the money, Cartman!"

"Then what is it about?"

There was a breath of silence. Then Cartman repeated,

"Hmm? What is it about, Kyle? Why exactly do we do this? Huh?"

"…..Because…..because I want to give Kenny what he deserves."

Another pause.

"It was never about the money, Cartman. I want Kenny to pay, & for the rest of his life. You know he deserves it, too. Think about it. And…I actually believe…" Kenny could hear Kyle start to tear up.

"…That if Kenny was never around, we would still have Stan. We still would, Cartman! We still would!"

_ALRIGHT! This fucker is dead! _Kenny screamed in his mind. He kicked the door open, & stomped inside the room. Although not that visible, his face was full of fury. By Cartman was some KFC on a table where they did meetings with The Coon & Friends, & Cartman holding a chicken drumstick, with his face all messy & greasy from the chicken. And Kyle was standing right by him, with his arms crossed when he saw Kenny.

"Aw, speak of the Devil!" Kyle commented, smartly, as if he lost all his weariness. He then smirked, "And speaking of the devil, you should go to HELL, Kenny. I'm sure you deserve to go there a WHOLE lot!"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Kenny muffled.

"What exactly did you come here for, Keeeenny?" Cartman sneered.

"YOU KNOW WHY! TO KICK KYLE'S ASS!" Kenny screamed through his hood.

"Well Kyle, he's all yours." Cartman said, taking a few steps back, still staring at Kenny.

For a few moments, Kyle stared at Cartman in disbelief, then back to Kenny. As soon as his eyes met Kenny, they sneered down into what looked like his eyes were snarling, like canine dogs. His fists were clenched, with his shoulders stiffened. He started taking deep breathes, with sharp exhales. He licked his lips once, like a serial killer would, then grinded his teeth left to right 3 times.

Kenny was in a similar position as Kyle. The glare in his eyes were glued to Kyle's eyes. Although his eyes weren't sneered like Kyle's, his eyes looked more exasperated & wide, but still glaring. He ripped the mittens from his hands with each opposite hand, & just let them drop to the floor. He unzipped his parka & took it off, revealing his sweaty face & chest that he gained from running.

Kyle did something rather more extreme compared to what Kenny did to prepare for the fight. Kyle took off his jacket, AND his shirt, but keeping his hat on. To break this tense moment, Cartman burst out laughing to the sight of the two boys stripping down just to fight each other. Kenny tweaked his head to see the maniacal laughter from the fat ass. Kyle also turned his head towards Cartman, not moving the rest of his body, giving him a "NOT. NOW." look, at the same time as Kenny. Cartman stopped laughing due to the embarrassment from the two boys staring at him awkwardly. And then continued to eat his drumstick.

When Kenny & Kyle were back to facing each other, Kenny popped each of the knuckles in his hands, hoping it would scare Kyle a little. But unfortunately, it didn't. -_- After another moment passed from the awkward staring, they gave a yell & charged for each other.

**~OOOOOOOO sorry, no fight scene in this chapter, but there will be in the next one. BUT, in order to make that happen, I need 3 followers, so I need 2 more followers. So, no followers, no 4****th**** chapter!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. Review what you thought of it, favorite if you loved it, PM me for any suggestions on what I should write next, & FOLLOW! Need some followers, here! Even if it's just the story you follow. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Stan is watching you, Kyle

**~We did it! We got three follows from three lovely people: Coyote Smith, Stendy fan101, & Msshortiegothicbunny. Thank you guys! And now, what you've all been waiting for…(drumroll)…the FIGHT SCENE! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Enjoy.**

Back to You (4)

"HYYA!" they yelled in harmony as they reached for a good spot to hold the other down.

The sudden shrieks from Kenny & Kyle startled Cartman. He shook for a second as if he was being electrocuted, & threw his drumstick, which hit the wall behind him.

Kenny managed to grab Kyle's left hip, & Kyle managed to grab Kenny's full head of hair. Kyle was the first to strike. Since Kenny's head was at his lower torso, he kneed him in the face several times with his left knee. But Kenny didn't let up, for he moved his grip from Kyle's hips, to Kyle's balls. He grabbed them tightly & twisted, to which Kyle hollered in pain. Coming with Kyle's response, Kyle used Kenny's head like a dog leash, dragging Kenny to the wall on Kyle's right. Kyle then slammed Kenny's face to the wall, & held his hand on the back of Kenny's head so he wouldn't escape. He continued pushing Kenny's face farther & farther into the wall, scrunching it like Playdoh. "UGH, fuck me!" was Kenny's muffled cry. "As you wish…." Kyle said with a tone so evil, it even scared Cartman. Kyle attempted to get on top of Kenny to do so, but Kenny neighed like a horse, & bucked him off. Cartman was confused by all this, this was getting really weird really fast. He winced when he saw Kyle fall off Kenny & bang his head on the floor.

At this time, Kenny's condition was a black left eye, two bruised cheeks, & a mildly twisted & bloody nose.

Kyle's condition was horrible feeling balls & a small headache.

So far, Kyle was winning.

With Kyle still on the floor, Kenny attempted to body slam him, but Kyle rolled to his side, sending him to the hard ground. Kenny grunted while Cartman chuckled hysterically. Kenny looked over to him, & got up. He yelled "YOU WANNA SEE SOMA THIS?" to which Cartman shouted "NO! NO I'M SORRY!" backing up to the wall. Kenny was walking up to him to beat him up, when Cartman said "Kenny, KENNY stop! Please!" then Cartman barely managed to spit out this, "I'll shut up."

"Good!" Kenny replied, & little did he know that Kyle had gotten up as well.

So, caught off-guard, Kenny was plummeted to the ground once again, held in a choker-hold. He squirmed on the ground, flailing his fists & legs, struggling to find a place to hit Kyle. Gasping for air, he tried even harder to fight back.

"Yeah, that's right. Squirm, you little bitch!" Kyle mocked with a smirk.

Kenny was losing all hope. He was sure he was going to die by murder, again, & be sent to Hell, AGAIN. He looked around, trying to find something to help him stay alive. Everything was going in slow motion, as he felt like passing out. His vision was slightly blurry, & his face was a deep purple at this time. He continued looking around until he saw Cartman. Cartman was smiling that evil smile for when he was devising a plan that was "unstoppable". This set Kenny off. He was now more furious than ever. That mocking sight of Cartman seemed to give him strength (and hope) to kick his legs over his head. So like a back roll, he swung his legs backwards, hitting Kyle in the face, & causing him to lose his choker-hold. Kenny then rolled back so he was in a squatting position. His butt was hovering over Kyle's face when he got the famous juvenile idea: fart. So, laughing hysterically, he continually exposed Kyle to his terrible farts (although not as terrible as Cartman's).

At this time, Kenny's condition was still bruised on his face, & now his face was a little purple. And a very satisfied mood.

Kyle on the other hand was hopelessly turning his head side-to-side, trying to find air that wasn't exposed to fart.

So far, **well I guess you could say so, **Kenny was winning.

Kyle started thinking about surrendering, knowing Kenny wasn't going to stop, but, remembering his pain & suffering, his sadness & anger caused by Kenny, & assuring that he will give Kenny what he deserves, thought _Fuck surrendering to the king of pussies! He made me suffer for the last time!_

Kyle looked for a solution to this problem when he remembered Kenny was squatting.

"PAYBACK TIME!" Kyle shouted through the room, remembering his pain & sorrow, he gathered his remaining strength, & took back his justice. He did the same as Kenny did to him: he grabbed Kenny's balls, & twisted twice as hard as what Kenny did, adding a fist into the stomach. Now that Kenny was lying in pain on the floor, Kyle got up as quickly as he could, & stood before Kenny.

"Kyle! Kyle! PLEHEHEHEASE! I'm done with this! STOOOOOOOOOOP!" Kenny panicked & sobbed on the ground. He put his hands over his face in self-defense. He quivered & shivered with the blood in his veins pumping hard & fast. He was now in more pain than ever. This was the slowest & most painful death, if this was his death. He sure felt like he was dying…. Who knew Kyle could fight so hard? _Just face it; he kicked your ass._ Kenny thought-scolded himself.

"I will NEVER, EVER forgive you for what you did!" Kyle growled through gritted teeth.

Kenny wanted to say something, but Kyle continued on.

"Stan is dead because of you! Stan was my super best friend! And now he's gone because of a $20.00 bill, a stupid dumbass driver, & a cock-sucking, son-of-a-bitch-ass, RETARDED BOY!" Kyle told off Kenny like he told off Ike.

"Okay, so first of all, I'm not Ike, okay? Don't talk to me like that!" Kenny tried to tell off Kyle. _What? How the hell did he know?_ Kyle thought confusingly.

"And second of all, don't you think you're overreacting just a LITTLE bit!" Kenny added.

To this remark, Kyle kicked Kenny's ribs to shut him up.

"OVERREACTING!? Why would I be overreacting?" Kyle ranted back to Kenny. "Am I supposed to be happy & forget about what happened & move on? And if you can, GOOD FOR FUCKING YOU! But I just can't! Stan was closer to me than anyone else in the world! How do you think that makes me feel? Huh? How do you think that makes me feel that my best friend is dead because one of my goddamned friends is too dumbfounded to watch the busy road when something is 'too good to be true' on there? HUH? ANSWER ME, GODDAMNIT!"

"HOW DO YOU THINK STAN FEELS RIGHT NOW!?" Kenny screamed back at Kyle.

Kyle paused for about 5 seconds before he retorted smartly.

"Stan is dead." He answered stupidly.

"I know, smartass." Kenny glared at Kyle. "But how do you think he feels right now that you are fighting me your whole life just to kill me & 'give me what I deserve'? Do you think he's cheering you on? Probably not, dumbass! He's probably disappointed in you right now, shaking his head. Telling you 'Kyle, let it go!' or something like that. Honestly, if I were him, I would think you're being a whiney little bitch right now, but I'm not him, so I want you to think about what HE might be thinking, what HE might say if you ever saw him again. Stan is watching you, Kyle. Think about that."

From the distance, Cartman was looking up to the ceiling, now knowing that Stan was watching him, & Cartman felt paranoid. And as for Kyle, Kyle was about to kick Kenny again. But when he heard that speech, he lowered his leg back to the ground, & looked at his feet in shame. He knew he had made a big mistake.

Sniffling again, he held out a hand for Kenny to help him up, & Kenny took it. Immediately after he pulled Kenny up, he held him in a tight hug, crying again.

"Kenny, PLEASE forgive me! I'm so sorry!" Kyle wailed loudly.

"It's ok, buddy. It's okay." Kenny said warmly, patting Kyle on the back.

"(sniffle) Excuse me for a second…." Kyle excused himself & walked over to Cartman. He sucker punched Cartman in the face, which caused Cartman to pass out. "That's what you get for making me work for you, fatass!"

After that, he ran back over to Kenny & continued crying in his arms.

"Oh Kenny! Are you still mad?" Kyle asked innocently.

"Well, a little because you cracked my nose & stole money from my family," Kenny stated mater-of-factly. "But at least you finally understand."

**~Sooooooooooooooo how was it? My first fight scene? That took me a while to write. And I was snooping around fan fiction to find some good fighting moves for the fight scene, & that took about a day, because there's not much fan fictions where there's a big fight scene. But anyways, review what you thought about it, favorite if you loved it, follow if you want more, & PM me on a story you think I should write next.**

**Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5: WE HAVE A DEAL

**~ SOOOO sorry for the long wait! God, that took a while to be able to write again. Well, here is the story finale that you probably have gotten tired waiting for!**

**Enjoy!**

Back to You (5)

Back at home that evening, Kyle had just finished dinner with his family, & not mentioning a word about the fight/makeup, when the phone rang. Kyle immediately replied with an "I'll get it", hopped off his seat, & to the kitchen phone. He picked up the phone & asked a polite enough "Hello?".

It was Cartman. And then he replied "Hey, can I speak to a Kyle Broflovski?" in a smart-ass tone.

"You're talking to him..." Kyle said blankly.

"Oh, ahem, excuse me. It's just you & your mom sound so alike." Cartman joked.

"No we don't!" snapped Kyle.

"So anyways, I wanted talk to you about...today." Cartman continued as if he didn't hear Kyle's response.

"NO, Cartman! I am not working for you again!" Kyle aggravatingly guessed. This was giving attention to Kyle from the Broflovski's as Kyle yelled at the person over the phone.

"Wait, Kyle, listen." Every time Cartman said his name, Kyle flinched. He hated him more than ever now. "I want to make a deal." Cartman continued on.

Kyle rolled his eyes, sighed, & whispered "What?"

"If you keep working for me, I'll give you a raise from 5 bucks to 6 bucks a week. I swear! And if you're really good, you greedy Jew, I'll raise it to 7."

"...Shut the fuck up." Kyle said & hung up the phone.

A "WHAT-WHAT-WHAT?" could be heard from the other room by Mrs. Broflovski.

**...**

Meanwhile at the McCormick's, Kenny was in his room, setting up his suicide. He was going to shove that sharp blade on the knife into his chest, but this time in his closet so nothing else could hurt him.

_Okay...this time...here we go... _Kenny thought to himself. He walked into his closet, shut the door, & held the knife up to his face. He was going to do it.

_Here I come, Stan. Here I come._

_**...**_

Kenny opened his eyes to the very bright sight of gigantic, golden gates that led to a paradise in the clouds. He sat up (he was laying down) as the gates opened, letting in more direct sunlight in Kenny's eyes. He stood up while shielding his eyes & entered Heaven.

God himself swooped down from above & stood before Kenny. As Kenny had seen him multiple times before, God was a tiny, hairy, dinosaur looking, beast. Although small, he welcomed Kenny in a strong, booming voice.

"My child, I am glad to see you here." God greeted warmly. "It seems you have killed yourself on purpose. That is very uncommon of you, Kenneth McCormick, to be taking your own life."

"Well, you see..." Kenny struggled to state. "I did it because-"

"I know." God responded flatly, but still strong. "I know everything, my child."

"Um...since you know my reason now, can we please make a deal?" Kenny asked, now begging on his knees.

"You know life does not work that way, Kenneth."

"BUT WHY THE FUCK NOT!?"

"My child, you need to watch your language around me. Calm down, take a deep breath-"

"HMPH." Kenny glared at God's advice.

"Oh yes, you are dead. Forget what I said last time. Kenneth, I cannot accept you to bring your friend Stanley Marsh back to life. Life is about learning, & although this may be a big lesson to learn, you still have to go through it. If I gave everyone everything they wanted, there would be not point in living, am I right? I know this is hard, but think about the others who are suffering more than you right now, with limited food, water, & shelter. You must learn, LEARN from this, & move on. Your friend Kyle Broflovski is doing pretty well now, after the fight you had with him. And so has Wendy Testaburger, she is in peace with idea that he is gone. Do you know what I am trying to tell you?"

"Yea-"

"Never mind, I already know the answer to that. So, can you accept this just like your friends have?"

"Yes, I can, & YES, I know you know my answer to that!" Kenny retorted, annoyed. He stood up again & added, "But I don't want to accept it. If Stan stays dead, then I will be hunted forever by Cartman! Apparently, God, Stan was another person that kept Cartman on his toes! Now he's more fu- sorry- insane than ever, even gaining AUTHORITAH!" God actually widened his eyes at the last part.

"And you know nothing's worse than Cartman with authoritah, right?" Kenny continued.

"You know, my child, you have actually made a point that I cannot even disprove..." God said, amazed with Kenny's point.

"So, with that being said, can we please make that deal?" Kenny begged, back on his knees again.

God was completely silent for a few moments, trying to reconsider agreeing with Kenny. _If I allowed Kenneth to have his friend back, I would be breaking my own rules. _thought God for a moment. _But like Kenneth said, nothing is worse than Eric Cartman with authoritah. Hmmmm...I must agree, bringing back Stanley could save my world. _"And there is no lesson to be learned if Eric Cartman has full power over everyone." God said the last part aloud.

"Right!" Kenny exclaimed, feeling butt loads more hope than he had been for over a year.

"My child, Kenneth McCormick, for the first & last time in the history of life & the universe, I will make a deal with you."

"YES!" was Kenny's immediate response.

"Now, here is my only offer:" God spoke. "If I bring back Stanley Marsh, I must also erase everyone's memories from this event, including Stanley's own.'

Kenny thought about it for a while, then he finally came up with a question.

"Will you erase my memory too?"

"Kenneth, you are a very special soul, I will let you choose if you want it erased, or if you want to remember this."

"Um..." Kenny thought aloud, then exclaimed excitedly, "I want to remember this. This was cool!"

"Is there anything else you would like to say before we make this deal happen?" God asked.

"Actually, yes." Kenny stated. "You know, I learned something today. Losing a friend is a very hard-ass thing to do, but you must come to terms with it, accept it, & move on. In reality, all of your friends won't last forever."

Kenny paused a moment, just for the dramatic affect.

"But if a miracle happens..." Kenny continued, "just know you're not completely screwed! Now, God, I'm ready."

Then, the miracle of all miracles happened...

God announced grately, "Dear Kenneth McCormick, WE HAVE A DEAL."

**...**

Kenny woke up to the sound of his mom's shrieks & bang on the door.

"KENNY, GODDAMMIT! GET UP! Just because I just gave birth to you doesn't mean you can lay down all day! You need to get ready for school!"

And for once, Kenny was glad to go to school.

**...**

Meanwhile at the bus stop, Stan, Kyle, & Cartman were talking about the usual stuff.

"Yeah, isn't it sweet, you guys?" Cartman exclaimed.

"You know fatass, you don't need to brag about it." Kyle stated.

"But you guys, it's an iPhone with goddamned 4G & unlimited call & text!" Cartman tried to keep up his game.

"Yeah, & we have iPads. So if anyone's bragging, it should be me, Kyle, or Kenny!" Stan argued back.

"Hey, where is Kenny anyway?" Kyle broke the subject.

"OOF! Right here!" exclaimed Stan as Kenny nearly tackled him with a bullet-strong hug.

"Whoa, Kenny, if you missed Stan so much, then why didn't you just call him over the weekend? Oh, that's right, you don't have a phooone!" singed Cartman, waving his phone at him. Kyle then kicked him in the nuts, & Cartman passed out within direct contact with Kyle's foot.

"Uh...okay, okay, Kenny, we can stop hugging now." Stan said as he gently shoved Kenny off of him.

Kyle joined in saying, "Yeah, you're acting like you haven't seen him in a year."

**~Yep, you said it, a corny ending! But that's what happens when you're feeling really humorous at the moment. Well, that's my ending to you! And this never would have been written if it wasn't for Coyote Smith. Thanks, man! So please, please, PLEASE, review what you thought of it, favorite if you loved it, follow me if you want to keep track on what I write next, & PM me if you have any suggestions on what I should write next!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
